Pangeran Hitam
by Mayura Tendouji Sonozaki
Summary: AU. Manusia tak akan bisa mengelak dari takdir. Usaha mereka hanya bisa mengubah sebagian kecil dari takdir. "Pada akhirnya mereka tetap berakhir di satu tujuan... yaitu Kematian!" Dedicated for yuminozomi. Mind to read and REVIEW, please?


**Disclaimer** : Bleach bukan milik saya melainkan punya Tite Kubo sensei, saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya untuk kepentingan pembuatan fic ini. Setelah itu saya kembalikan ke pemilik asalnya.

**Warning!** AU, Maybe OOC, **young Byakuya **inside, gaya bahasa amburadul, jayus, garing, abal-abal, nggak jelas, sisanya … entahlah!

**Note** : Menggunakan Soifon's POV.

Oneshoot ByakuSoi saya yang pertama. Saya dedikasikan untuk **yuminozomi**. Saya berusaha keras agar ceritanya bagus. Saya harap Anda sekalian dapat menikmati sajian ini.

Bila ada keluhan, makian, bahkan flame… saya akan menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka. Itu semua saya harapkan, agar saya menjadi penulis yang baik di karya saya yang berikutnya. Well, enjoy for read! ^-^ V

**********************************###FGH&&HGF###************************

**PANGERAN HITAM**

Pairing : ByakuSoi

Rated : T

Presented by : Marianne der Marionettenspieler

Dedicated for **yuminozomi**

Genre : Supernatural/Spiritual

**********************************###FGH&&HGF###************************

Buruk! Firasatku hari ini benar-benar sangat buruk. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa. Padahal hari ini sangat cerah, cuaca pun kelihatannya sedang ingin barsahabat. Tapi dari tadi pagi perasaanku benar-benar kacau. Sepertinya akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

Aku masuk ke kelas dengan label XI IPA 1 dengan perasaan galau. Kenapa perasaanku begini? Aku benar-benar nggak ngerti. Kuletakkan tasku di bangku kosong yang terselip di pojok kelas. Ini memang sudah jadi kebiasaanku, duduk sendiri, menjauh dari semua orang. Teman-temanku sering mengatai aku aneh. Cewek pendiam yang punya nama seperti nama laki-laki, pemurung, judes, penyendiri, semuanya lengkap diberikan padaku. Tapi memangnya apa peduliku?

Bel tanda masuk bersenandung riang. Sekarang jantungku mulai berdebar-debar. Kucoba tenangkan diriku, tapi tetap tak bisa. Panca inderaku yang sangat peka bisa menangkap suara dua langkah kaki dari arah luar yang berjalan mendekat. Yang satu, aku tahu pasti itu Pak Guru. Yang satu lagi... Sepertinya aku mengenalnya, langkah kaki itu... Tapi siapa? Entah kenapa langkah itu membuatku takut.

"Hari ini ada murid baru," penjelasan Pak Guru itu menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaanku. Tapi tiba-tiba muncul satu pertanyaan lagi, siapa murid baru yang bisa membuatku ketakutan begini? Tanpa mempedulikan ketakutanku, Pak Guru mempersilahkan anak itu masuk.

"Namanya Byakuya Kuchiki. Blasteran China-Jepang. Sejak kecil tinggal di Jepang, tapi beberapa bulan yang lalu kembali ke China karena ayahnya yang orang Jepang meninggal dunia," jelas Pak Guru sambil memandang sekeliling kelas, memastikan semua muridnya mendengarkan.

Semua murid cewek lantas berteriak histeris. Jelas, karena murid baru itu ternyata 'sesuai' selera murid-murid cewek di sekolahku. Tubuhnya tinggi kurus sekitar 180 cm, rambutnya yang sehitam dan segelap langit malam, dan bola matanya yang berwarna abu-abu berpadu kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih nyaris pucat. Semua cewek di kelasku nggak ada yang menolak untuk terpana melihat senyum yang mengembang dari bibir orangenya.

Semuanya terpesona, kecuali aku. Bagaimana mungkin orang seperti itu bisa jadi idola? Buatku, cukup ditambah lingkar hitam di mata dan pakai baju hitam, dia sudah bisa masuk kategori _Zombie_. Lagipula, blasteran China-Jepang apanya? Selama ini tinggal di Jepang apanya? Aku tahu betul siapa yang sedang berdiri di depan kelas itu. Dan aku tahu betul kalau dia bukan blasteran, bahkan kurasa dia punya orang tua saja tidak. Itu yang menyebabkan aku takut sama dia!

Cepat-cepat kusembunyikan wajahku dengan sedikit menunduk. Biasanya cukup menunduk sedikit, aku sudah akan hilang keberadaannya di mata teman-teman sekelas, bahkan mungkin nggak ada yang sadar kalau aku masih duduk di bangkuku. Tapi entah karena matanya memang tajam atau memang dari awal sudah tahu aku ada di kelas itu, cowok itu menemukanku.

"Pak, saya mau duduk di sampingnya Soi Fon! Kami teman waktu kecil dulu!" seru Byakuya dengan semangat. Mati aku! Teman waktu kecil apanya? Dasar pembohong besar! Kenapa dia harus menemukanku, sih? Tanpa menunggu izin dari guru, Byakuya langsung berlari kecil ke arah bangkuku, diiringi pandangan gadis-gadis _beruntung_ yang _gagal_ duduk sebangku dengan pangeran tampan. Muka mereka semua masam, dan mukaku mengeluarkan ekspresi tersiksa. Bukan karena dipandang dengan iri oleh seluruh cewek kelasku, tapi karena Byakuya mau duduk di sampingku. Sampai di samping bangkuku, Byakuya nyengir lebar.

"Hei, Soi! Lama nggak ketemu, ya..." sapanya ramah sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kursi. Rasanya aku mau kabur dari kelas. Tapi karena posisiku benar-benar di pojok, aku terkungkung oleh tembok. Ternyata di pojok nggak selalu nyaman...

Byakuya kemudian tersenyum padaku. Dingin, ada hawa dingin menjalar di seluruh tubuhku. Aku terlalu takut sampai tubuhku gemetar, tapi aku nggak mau terlalu menunjukannya. Aku berusaha mencibir.

"Di dunia ini, yang paling nggak mau kutemui itu kamu!" ujarku sinis. Byakuya tersenyum.

"Mengelak dariku pun percuma saja," sahutnya.

"Kali ini siapa yang bakal kamu incar?" tanyaku memberanikan diri.

"Shaolin Fon..." jawabnya singkat, tapi cukup untuk melontarkan jantungku. Hei, itu kan namaku! Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Kulirik guru di depan kelas, berharap beliau sadar kami ngobrol dan menegur kami, sehingga aku tak perlu lagi meneruskan pembicaraan dengannya. Dasar sial, Byakuya sepertinya tahu rencanaku. Tiba-tiba saja Pak Guru dipanggil untuk rapat. Ini pasti ulahnya! Ulah Byakuya! Supaya tak ada yang mengganggu pembicaraan kami!

* * *

Aku memandang sekeliling kelas, berharap cewek-cewek di kelasku akan mengambil kesempatan jam kosong ini untuk berkenalan dengan Byakuya. Nyatanya, mereka semua secara ajaib memandang lurus ke arah buku paket mereka dan mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan guru. Firasatku benar!

Malihat ekspresiku yang celingukan dan ketakutan, Byakuya tiba-tiba tergelak senang, entah kenapa.

"Cuma bercanda, _kalee_..." ujarnya kemudian. Aku bernafas lega. "Yang kuincar namanya Sun Sun. Kenal, kan? Makanya aku di sini..."

Aku tahu anak itu. Dia teman sekelasku, cewek tercantik di sekolah ini yang jadi incaran banyak laki-laki, dan juga orang yang paling jijik dengan keberadaanku yang suram ini. Aku mengerling Sun Sun, gadis itu sama seperti yang lainnya, mengerjakan tugas. Aku mendesah berat.

"Aku nggak bisa bantu..." ujarku sambil membolak-balik halaman buku paketku.

"Tahu, kok. Cewek kayak kamu mana mungkin ada temennya. Makanya aku juga nggak berencana minta bantuanmu," balas Byakuya santai sambil merebahkan dirinya ke sandaran kursi. Aku menggeram pelan. Bisa kudengar Byakuya terkikik perlahan di sampingku. Ia kembali bicara. "Tapi ada untungnya, kok, ada di dekatmu. Bisa bikin mereka sirik. Wajah manusia kalau lagi sirik itu menjijikkan, tapi _ngegemesin_ banget."

Aku kembali mendesah berat. Setelah pembicaraan itu, omongan kami tak pernah tersambung lagi, bahkan sampai seminggu setelahnya. Aku selalu menghindari bicara dengannya, dia pun kelihatannya sedang sibuk mendekati Sun Sun. Kepopuleran Byakuya dalam waktu singkat menyebar ke satu sekolah. Kini semua murid perempuan membicarakannya. Kadang aku yang jadi bahan pembicaraan, karena aku katanya _beruntung_ dapat teman sebangku seganteng Byakuya. Dan kadang ada satu lagi orang yang jadi bahan omongan mereka, Sun Sun, karena Dari awal Byakuya terkesan mendekatinya. Bahkan ada gosip mereka pacaran. Loh?

"Aku cuma pengen tahu rasanya, kok," jawab Byakuya singkat saat kutanya mengenai gosip itu. Entah kenapa waktu itu aku berani mengajaknya bicara.

"Memangnya kamu bisa punya perasaan begitu?" tanyaku.

Byakuya hanya tersenyum, lalu ia melihat jam tangannya yang tidak seperti jam tangan pada umumnya. Bentuknya bulat, sih. Tapi penunjukan jarum jamnya, aku nggak pernah ngerti gimana cara bacanya. Aku tahu jam apa itu. Aku juga memandangi jam tangan Byakuya dengan sedikit takut.

"Setidaknya aku memberikan kenangan manis buatnya, walau aku nggak bisa merasakan perasaan sepertinya," jawab Byakuya kemudian. Aku hanya mengangkat sebelah alisku tanda tak mengerti. Byakuya sepertinya tak memperdulikannya, ia kembali bicara. "Hei, nanti pulang sekolah ikut aku, ya."

"Kenapa? Memangnya nggak ada rencana sama pacarmu?" tanyaku dengan sedikit kaget. Tak kusangka dia akan mengatakan hal itu. Byakuya kembali melihat jam tangannya. Seketika aku merasa seperti disengat listrik. Aku tahu apa yang akan tejadi.

"Aku tahu... Apa yang terbaik buat Sun Sun..." ujarnya pelan nyaris berbisik. Aku bisa melihatnya tersenyum dingin sekilas. Dan entah kenapa, senyumnya dan ucapannya itu membuatku panas, bahkan aku tak segan untuk melotot padanya, pada cowok yang kutakuti itu. Byakuya melihatku bingung. "Kenapa pasang muka begitu? Bukannya dia itu termasuk orang-orang yang sering mengejekmu? Kenapa kamu marah buat orang itu?"

"Aku tahu! Dan kuakui itu memang benar! Sun Sun memang cewek sombong, angkuh, dan kegenitan! Tapi nggak mesti harus berakhir begini, kan? Kau sengaja mempermainkannya!" bentakku dengan suara yang agak kutinggikan, karena aku memang bukan tipe orang yang bisa teriak-teriak kalau marah. Byakuya membalas kemarahanku dengan tatapan dingin, membuatku merasa seperti di kutub utara. Aku menggigil dan gemetar. Dia marah! Tapi, bukannya seharusnya dia nggak bisa marah!

"Kamu marah padaku pun percuma... Ini yang namanya takdir..." kata-kata itu meluncur keluar dari mulut Byakuya dengan nada rendah dan berat. Aku terdiam sejenak, karena takut dan karena aku tahu apa yang ia katakan itu benar.

"Ta, Tapi kan nggak perlu me-memacarinya segala kalau akhirnya dia bakal sedih..." balasku, dengan sisa keberanian yang entah kudapat dari mana. Pandangan Byakuya makin dingin, ketika itu aku melihat sekeliling Byakuya berubah gelap. Aura kegelapan.

"Kenapa kau yakin hal yang akan kulakukan membuatnya sedih? Itu sudah jalannya, takdir Sun Sun. Aku hanya membantu menjalankan takdirnya. Dan aku ada di dalam takdirnya. Itu saja," sahut Byakuya dengan suara yang semakin dalam dan rendah di setiap kata-katanya.

"Kalau begitu untuk apa usaha manusia kalau semuanya ternyata akan sesuai dengan takdir?" lirihku sambil tertunduk dalam. Mendengar itu Byakuya tiba-tiba mengambil kepalaku dan mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya, hingga aku bisa melihat dengan jelas dan merasakan dinginnya pandangan mata Byakuya yang amat gelap.

"Dengarkan aku, Soi Fon. Usaha manusia hanya akan bisa merubah sebagian kecil dari takdir. Mungkin takdir bisa berubah dengan kerja keras dan niat yang besar. Tapi, perubahan itu pun juga takkan pernah bisa melenceng jauh dari jalan yang telah ditentukan. Tujuannya hanya satu, selamanya takkan pernah bisa ke tujuan lain," semakin panjang penjelasan Byakuya, aku merasa semakin takut padanya.

Ada hal yang membuatku ingin berlari jauh darinya. Mungkin itu karena aku tahu pasti kalau kami akan bertemu lagi, suatu saat nanti, dan dia akan datang hanya untukku. Aku tak bisa bicara lagi. Keberanianku seakan diblokir oleh pandangan dinginnya. Byakuya melepas kepalaku dan kembali berbicara. "Jangan banyak alasan lagi. Pokoknya nanti kamu harus ikut aku."

Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Aku hanya bisa menurut. Menolak perintahnya sama saja dengan mengingkari ikatan yang membelengguku di tangannya, yang terjadi karena kebodohanku sendiri. Pulang sekolah Byakuya langsung mengajakku ke suatu tempat. Aku tak tahu ia mau mengajakku ke mana, karena Byakuya hanya berputar-putar di areal sekolah tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Sepanjang jalan aku hanya menunduk, aku takut melihat wajahnya.

* * *

Sampai di suatu tempat yang sepi, ia berhenti, begitu juga denganku. Aku segera memandang berkeliling. Tempat kami berhenti agak tersembunyi, tapi kami bisa melihat dengan jelas pintu gerbang yang sekarang sudah agak sepi, karena murid-murid sudah banyak yang pulang. Di sudut lain aku melihat Sun Sun yang sedang bicara dengan teman-temannya. Jaraknya agak jauh, memang, tapi aku yakin kalau gadis berambut hijau itu pasti bisa melihat kami dengan jelas.

Aku melirik Byakuya, berharap dia akan memberitahuku apa yang akan dia lakukan. Nyatanya, mulutnya sudah seperti terkunci oleh sebuah gembok raksasa. Ia hanya memandangi Sun Sun dan jam tangannya bergantian. Aku akhirnya ikut-ikutan memandangi Sun Sun, membayangkan apa yang akan segera menimpa gadis bermata pink itu. Tiba-tiba Sun Sun menoleh ke arah kami, dan dia melihatku bersama Byakuya. Dengan segera wajahnya berubah marah. Mungkin cemburu.

Saat aku masih berusaha menikmati muka marah Sun Sun, tiba-tiba Byakuya menyambar tubuhku dan memelukku. Aku kaget, tapi tak bisa bereaksi. Bukan karena deg-degan karena dipeluk cowok atau perasaan hangat yang lainnya, tapi karena rasa dingin yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhku. Byakuya benar-benar mengekangku dengan aura dingin yang luar biasa, seakan-akan mengancamku untuk menurut.

Setelah beberapa saat yang seperti seabad, akhirnya Byakuya melepas pelukannya. Aku kembali mendapatkan kehangatan. Aku segera melirik diam-diam ke arah Sun Sun. Cewek itu kini benar-benar terlihat marah dan ditambah dengan sedikit sedih, mungkin?

Aku diam saja ketika Sun Sun kelihatannya mau pura-pura nangis agar Byakuya mau minta maaf padanya, seperti yang sering dia lakukan ke mantan-mantannya selama ini. Setelah itu sepertinya ia saling bertukar pandang dengan Byakuya, dan sedetik kemudian dia berlari menuju gerbang, seperti di film-film murahan, di mana tokoh utamanya yang kecewa dengan pacarnya berlari ke luar sambil menangis, dan nanti pacarnya akan menyusulnya dan menarik lengannya untuk berhenti.

Nyatanya Byakuya tak melakukan itu. Ia tetap diam di sampingku, dan tak ada gerak-gerik seperti ingin menyusulnya. Justru teman-temannya yang berlari menyusulnya. Hatiku sebenarnya pilu melihat Sun Sun berlari menuju takdirnya, tapi benar apa yang dikatakan Byakuya, semua yang manusia lakukan pada akhirnya akan berakhir di satu tujuan, takkan pernah berubah. Aku hanya bisa memandangi sosok teman sekelasku itu pergi berlalu keluar gerbang dan...

**BRUAKK!**

Sebuah suara keras dan tragis memaksa masuk ke telingaku, telinga Byakuya, dan juga telinga semua orang yang ada di sekitar tempat itu. Aku memandang ke arah jalan raya di depan gerbang dengan pilu. Kulihat tubuh semampai Sun Sun terkapar di jalanan, bersimbah darah. Sebuah truk besar berhenti beberapa senti dari tubuhnya. Teman-temannya yang _shock_ terduduk lemas di tanah tak jauh dari tempat Sun Sun terbaring, mereka tak sanggup bicara ataupun melakukan apa-apa. Beberapa saat kemudian orang-orang mulai mengerumuni tubuh itu. Hatiku benar-benar sakit.

"Jadi... Ini yang terbaik...?" ujarku dengan tetap berusaha biasa. Aku bicara tanpa menatap wajah Byakuya. Kulihat tubuhnya bergerak sedikit, sepertinya dia mengangguk.

"Tepat 16 tahun, 5 bulan, 2 hari, 15 jam, 56 menit dan 17 detik. Tak lewat satu detik pun," gumam Byakuya di sampingku. Aku tetap tak menatapnya, tapi dari cara bicaranya aku tahu sekarang ia pasti sedang melihat jamnya. Beberapa saat kemudian aku mendengarnya mengehela nafas. "Kamu nggak ikutan nimbrung ke sana?"

"Jangan bicara kayak di sana itu ada pembagian makanan gratis!" protesku dengan nada biasa yang entah kenapa bisa kukeluarkan. Aku terus menatap ke arah kerumunan orang di depan sana. "Kamu sendiri? Kalau kamu terus diam di sini tanpa muka bersalah kayak sekarang, kamu bisa dikatai pembunuh."

"Sekarang yang orang-orang itu lihat di sini cuma kamu. Mereka sudah nggak bisa lihat aku lagi. _Byakuya Kuchiki_ sudah terhapus dari kenangan mereka semua," jawab Byakuya datar. Aku menoleh kaget mendengar ucapannya itu. Benar saja, ketika aku menoleh, yang ada di sampingku bukan lagi cowok bernama _Byakuya Kuchiki_, tapi sesosok makhluk yang tubuhnya terbungkus oleh mantel dan tudung hitam. Byakuya kembali ke wujud aslinya! "Tugasmu kali ini sudah selesai, tapi tugasku belum. Aku masih harus mengantar arwah anak itu."

Sosok itu melepas tudungnya, dan aku bisa kembali melihat wajah Byakuya Kuchiki. Wajahnya benar-benar tanpa ekspresi. Datar, dingin, dan begitu menakutkan. Ia melirikku dengan mata abu-abu kelamnya. Ia tersenyum sekali padaku dan kemudian melangkah pergi. Aku tahu aku tak boleh membiarkannya pergi dengan menyisakan banyak pekerjaan untukku.

"Tunggu dulu! Kalau kamu pergi dan mereka nggak ingat lagi kamu, jadi penyebab kematian Sun Sun apa? Masa` aku yang harus menanggung hinaan sebagai seorang pembunuh karena aku waktu itu sama kamu? !" teriakku. Byakuya berbalik menghadapku, kemudian mengedikkan sebelah matanya nakal.

"Lho? Kamu kan 'asisten' malaikat kematian, berarti kamu memang pembunuh, kan?" jawabnya santai.

"Seenaknya! Perjanjian yang dibebankan padaku kan hanya membantumu dalam urusan mencabut nyawa manusia, bukan menanggung akibat yang kau timbulkan!" Aku protes habis-habisan.

Masih bisa kuingat dengan jelas kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu, yang menyebabkan aku harus terikat perjanjian konyol dengan _makhluk ini_ gara-gara _sixth sense_-ku yang terlalu kuat.

* * *

**Flashback...**

_Lima bulan yang lalu... Aku menyusuri jalanan yang ramai dengan hati-hati. Tentu saja, aku selalu memperhatikan keadaan di sekitarku, karena aku selalu berharap akan ada yang menarik saat aku pulang sekolah. Menarik dalam artian... aku dapat mlihat __**sesuatu**__ yang tak dapat dilihat oleh mata manusia biasa. _

_Waktu itu aku sedang menyeberangi __**zebra cross**__ saat aku merasakan hawa dingin yang janggal. Saat ini tengah musim panas, jadi kupikir tak mungkin ada hawa dingin yang menguar. Tapi entah kenapa, hawa dingin itu membuatku sedikit takut, dan tak berani untuk menoleh._

_Saat aku tiba di seberang jalan... Aku melihat __**sesuatu**__ tengah mengikuti di belakang seorang wanita. Aku memicingkan mata, berusaha untuk mempertegas penglihatanku, dan terpekik tertahan saat tahu __**apa**__ yang tengah mengikuti wanita itu. Dan yang mengejutkan adalah... Saat itu ada sebuah bus yang meluncur ke arah tubuh wanita itu dengan kecepatan tinggi._

_Sebelum semuanya terlambat, aku segera berlari ke arah wanita itu dan menarik tubuhnya ke pinggir jalan. Wanita itu nampak masih __**shock**__, tapi sejurus kemudian ia berterima kasih padaku. Sejenak aku merasa lega, tapi..._

_"Hei, kau! Kenapa kau mengganggu pekerjaanku?" suara dingin nan galak menegurku dari belakang._

_Reflek aku segera menoleh ke sumber suara, dan terkesiap kaget karena mendapati **makhluk **tadi kini sedang berada di hadapanku!_

_"Memangnya kenapa? Aku kan hanya menolong orang yang nyaris tertabrak! Dasar bodoh!" semburku kesal. Lupa kalau yang ada dihadapanku ini adalah makhluk gaib._

_Kudengar ia menggerutu pelan, namun aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya karena seluruh tubuhnya terbungkus oleh mantel hitam, dan aku hanya bisa melihat hidung dan mulutnya. Dia menyunggingkan seulas senyum yang sangat tipis dan berkata._

_"Kau yang bodoh!" darahku langsung mendidih saat itu juga, namun makhluk itu tak mempedulikan kemarahanku dan melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kau tak seharusnya menolong wanita itu, karena wanita itu telah ditakdirkan untuk mati hari ini. Kau telah mengacaukan pekerjaanku! Manusia seharusnya tak boleh ikut campur soal hidup dan mati," lanjutnya dengan nada sedikit ditinggikan. Aura dingin yang berat segera menyebar di udara, membuat tubuhku terasa sulit untuk digerakkan._

_Dengan mengumpulkan semua keberanian yang ada aku bertanya pada makhluk itu. "La, lalu apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" _

_"Karena kau telah melepaskan orang yang kuincar, maka sekarang aku minta nyawamu sebagai bayarannya!" seru makhluk itu seraya menadahkan tangannya padaku._

_Mendengar hal itu, aku hanya bisa gemetar ketakutan. '**Ya, Tuhan! Singkat sekali hidupku!**' ratapku dalam hati. Nampaknya makhluk itu mengetahui jalan pikiranku, karena ia lagi-lagi memamerkan senyum tipisnya padaku._

_"Bercanda, kok!" ucapnya pelan. Dia menghampiriku yang masih gemetar ketakutan dan melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Mulai detik ini, kau harus membantuku untuk mencabut nyawa-nyawa manusia yang telah 'ditakdirkan' untuk mati. Kau tak boleh lari dariku, karena hal itu akan percuma saja!"_

_"Kalau aku menolak?" tanyaku setelah keberanianku sedikit memulih. Sosok itu segera menyebarkan aura dingin beratnya lagi di udara dan kembali membuat tubuhku terpuruk ke tanah._

_"Kau tak bisa menolak permintaanku, gadis manis!" ucapnya tanpa emosi. Aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku dan diam menunggu apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi. "Siapa namamu?" tanyanya padaku setelah melihatku terdiam cukup lama di depannya._

_Aku mengangkat kepalaku, dan kulihat makhluk itu telah menyingkirkan tudung yang menyelimuti wajahnya. Kini yang ada di hadapanku adalah... Sosok pria muda berambut hitam, dan mengenakan semacam jepit rambut di kepalanya. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang seolah-olah mengatakan 'bukankah-tadi-aku-menanyakan-namamu-gadis-manis?'_

_"Namaku Shaolin Fon!" jawabku cepat. "Ta, tapi kamu panggil saja aku Soi Fon!"tambahku lagi dengan sedikit tergagap._

_"Tak usah gugup begitu, aku tak akan memakanmu, kok!" ucapnya dengan nada setengah bercanda. Ia mendesah perlahan, dan menatap lurus-lurus ke arah permata safir gelapku. "Aku minta kerja samanya ya, Soi Fon! Mulai sekarang... Kau harus membantuku mencabut nyawa manusia. Hingga..." Lelaki itu menggantung kalimatnya sendiri dan membuatku sangat penasaran dengan kelanjutan kata-katanya. "...aku sendiri yang datang untuk mencabut nyawamu!" lanjutnya dibarengi seringaian licik terpampang di wajahnya._

_Aku tercengang kaget, dan merinding takut mendengar itu. Namun ia tak mempedulikan ketakutanku dan langsung menghilang pergi. "Yang benar sajaaaaa! ! ! !" protesku kesal. meski aku tahu yang bersangkutan tak akan mendengarnya.  
_

**End of Flashback...

* * *

**

Byakuya menatapku sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia tertawa saat selesai mendengar protesku.

"Tenang saja, kau nggak masuk daftar tersangka, kok. Aku sudah menyamarkan ingatan teman-temannya Sun Sun. Kau bisa balik jadi 'anak pojok kelas' lagi," jawab Byakuya sambil terus tertawa. Aku lega mendengarnya. Setelah mendengar itu, entah kenapa aku jadi punya keberanian untuk bicara lebih santai dengan malaikat itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, _naming sense_-mu aneh. Byakuya itu artinya 'white night' dan Kuchiki itu artinya 'Rotten Wood', kan? Apa nyambungnya dengan pekerjaanmu sebagai _grim reaper_?" ujarku sambil tersenyum geli. Byakuya mendesah pelan.

"Biarin! Aku kan bukan manusia, nggak butuh _sense_ atau sejenisnya. Aku pakai nama itu soalnya kupikir kadang-kadang manusia bisa menyebut hal-hal yang tidak bisa mereka dapatkan dengan kata-kata yang indah. Yah... Seperti kata 'kayu yang busuk' itu," ujar Byakuya. Terkadang terbesit pertanyaan di benakku. Apa Byakuya setidaknya pernah ingin jadi manusia? Byakuya kemudian kembali tersenyum padaku. "Dah, Soi. Sampai ketemu lagi di _penjemputan_ selanjutnya. Oh... Atau mungkin _penjemputanmu_, ya?"

Byakuya berlalu setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Di jalan tempat tubuh Sun Sun tergeletak, aku bisa melihat Byakuya menarik roh gadis itu dan kemudian menghilang tanpa bekas, dari pandanganku dan dari ingatan semua orang yang pernah mengenal Byakuya Kuchiki. Aku terpaku di tempatku. Aku merinding mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dengan nada datar dan dingin dari mulut malaikat itu. Aku nggak mau tahu kapan dia akan menjemputku, walaupun aku tahu pasti aku akan bertemu lagi dengan dia di akhir hidupku. Kalau bisa, sih, aku nggak mau ketemu dia lagi. Eh, nggak boleh, ya?

****Owari****

Author notes : (sweatdrop) Ini fic apaan, ya? Tolong maafkan atas imajinasi nista saya ini, Yumi-han! Semoga hadiah saya untukmu yang kini berusia 14 tahun ini berkesan buatmu. Tidak berkesan pun tak apa-apa, hahaha...

Kamu adalah anak muda yang berkemampuan menulis lebih, di usia yang ke 14 tahun ini... Saya harap talentamu semakin terasah. ^-^ (Maafkan saya jika saya berkesan 'sok tua'. Mungkinkah karena usia saya yang akan menginjak 22 tahun tanggal 13 Oktober besok? Aiyaya!)

Maafkan saya, saya berusaha keras agar hasilnya bagus. Jika ada yang kurang berkenan di hatimu, tolong maafkan saya. Maafkan juga atas ceritanya yang jelek, nggak jelas bin abal ini, Yumi-han! Kalau Yumi-han mau protes, saya terima kok!

Jika ada typo, bisakah kalian memberitahu saya? Saya harap saya bisa memperbaikinya secepat mungkin, agar karya ini lebih enak dibaca. Akhir kata, keberatankah jika saya meminta imbalan berupa REVIEW? Please Tekan tombol biru di bawah, ya?


End file.
